Del mismo material que los sueños
by Darren's Loveeer
Summary: Blaine y Kurt viven felices en Nueva York aún sin conocerse, pero... algo les falta. Kurt entra en su cafetería favorita cuando de pronto lo ve... El chico del rincón es la cosa más hermosa que jamás haya visto. Fic Klaine lleno de romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Nueva York era increíble, hecha de sueños de una infancia pasada queriendo estar fuera de Lima. Por fin podía ser libre para ser él mismo. Aquí podría ser lo que su madre siempre lo había alentado a ser. A Kurt le encantó desde el primer día, a pesar del ruido, del flujo constante de personas y del hecho de que llegaba irremediablemente tarde a sus primeras clases. Pero Nueva York era... era una ciudad mágica.

Justo cuando pensaba que Nueva York no podía ser más perfecta, se topó con Blaine.

**- K&B + B&K -**

Fue un día de lluvia, la humedad hacía que su cabello luciera particularmente desagradable, y una vez que terminaron las clases, Kurt buscó el refugio de la pequeña cafetería justo fuera del campus.

Estaba esperando en la fila cuando lo vio, sentado en el rincón más alejado, con un libro abierto delante de él y un par de gafas posadas graciosamente en la punta de su nariz.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Kurt había pensado que un chico era lindo, y definitivamente el tipo inmerso en su libro era lo más lindo que había visto nunca. Parpadeando de vuelta a la realidad, ordenó su café moka light y ocupó todo el tiempo que se tardaron en entregarle su orden lanzando miradas discretas al chico del rincón. Kurt notó que se mordía el labio inferior de vez en cuando, probablemente a manera de concentración. No podía dejar de pensar en que el extraño tenía unos labios hermosos, carnosos y seguramente suaves.

Agarrando su taza un poco más fuerte, se dirigió a su mesa de siempre junto a la ventana, justo al lado del bellísimo lector. Al sentarse, el joven levantó la mirada y Kurt no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Sus ojos eran grandes, incluso detrás de los lentes, cálidos y del color del caramelo o del café con leche. El chico sonrió y el corazón de Kurt revoloteó como alas de mariposa. Se obligó a sonreír de nuevo, sabiendo que sus mejillas debían estar completamente rojas.

—Hola.

Kurt parpadeó, la voz del chico era cálida al igual que sus ojos, suave y rica, Kurt pensó que sería un cantante perfecto.

—Ho-hola.

Y de verdad que deseaba no haber tartamudeado, pero estas cosas no le sucedían a él: hombres hermosos mirándolo y hablandole a él de esa manera. Definitivamente no era usual.

—Eres estudiante de TISCH, ¿verdad?

Kurt levantó una ceja.

—Sí. Diseño de vestuario.

La sonrisa del extraño se hizo más grande.

—¡Lo sabía!

—¿Quieres decir que me conoces?

—Bueno, yo estudio Escritura de Teatro Musical y te he visto pasear por los pasillos del campus, desde el inicio del semestre... unas cuantas veces.

Las mejillas del chico se tornaban más rojas y su voz era apenas un susurro cuando volvió a hablar. —Tú... no eres fácil de olvidar...

Los dedos de Kurt se apretaron con más fuerza alrededor de la taza, no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras del chico. En Lima Kurt había sido blanco de miradas de desprecio mientras caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley, siempre sobresaliendo, siempre diferente.

El joven debió haber adivinado lo que estaba pensando, porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, sus rizos rebotando ligeramente.

—Oh no, yo no lo dije en mal sentido. Es sólo que... bueno, eres hermoso.

La boca de Kurt se abrió y por un instante estaba seguro de que había perdido el control de todo su cuerpo. El chico se pasó una mano por el cabello negro azabache y gimió suavemente.

—Oh Dios, ahora seguramente pensarás que soy una especie de loco. Te juro que no soy un acosador y lo siento, tiendo a dejar escapar las cosas sin pensar y...

Era adorable, todo sonrojado y confundido y Kurt no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—No, no te preocupes. Sólo... me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo.

El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa de alivio antes de bajar la mirada otra vez. Kurt centró su atención en la parte inferior de la taza, deseando que su corazón se desacelerara. Cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo, el chico lo miraba.

—Este... ¿te importa si me siento contigo?

Kurt trató de responder, pero su lengua no parecía cooperar así que se limitó a asentir. El desconocido recogió su libro y su taza y se levantó. Kurt le echó una mirada a la chaqueta roja y al corbatín azul que llevaba puesto. Adorable y al mismo tiempo tan precioso que Kurt casi no podía creer que fuera real.

—Soy Blaine, por cierto.

Kurt miró a la mano bronceada del chico. Se sintió cálida y firme en cuanto él la tomó.

—Soy Kurt. Encantado de conocerte.

Era fácil perder la noción del tiempo hablando con Blaine, era divertido y brillante, y sonreía con la fuerza de diez soles. Desde que llegó a Nueva York y comenzó a asistir a TISCH había conocido a gente como él, con los sueños demasiado grandes como para ser contenidos, que habían comenzado a leer Vogue tan pronto como se enteraron de su existencia, que amaban a Broadway con pasión. Pero Blaine era como nadie que jamás habubiera conocido. Hablaba acerca de la música con una pasión tranquila, sus ojos brillando con la fuerza de esa pasión. Él hablaba de ello como si fuera parte de él, y cuanto más hablaban, más Kurt descubría que quería conocer a Blaine. Para descubrir cómo había sido cuando estaba creciendo, cuáles habían sido sus verdaderos sueños. Daba miedo de alguna manera, después de haber sido siempre tan hermético cuando se trataba de sí mismo, de su pasado y de sus deseos más profundos, casi con miedo de que el mundo pudiera romperlos. Y aún tenía miedo, sobre todo después de que ya había enfrentado la realidad cuando no había conseguido entrar en NYADA y había tenido que rehacer un nuevo camino por sí mismo.

Cuando Blaine le dijo que solía formar parte del coro de su escuela y que en ese entonces su sueño más grande había sido convertirse en un exitoso cantante, Kurt no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—¿He dicho algo malo?

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—No, en absoluto. Es sólo que el canto era mi sueño también.

Blaine asintió y sonrió.

—Mi abuela solía decir que lo bonito de los sueños es que pueden cambiar, pero seguir llenos de magia.

Kurt tomó un sorbo de su café ya frío. Su corazón se sentía extrañamente ligero.

**- K&B + B&K -**

Caminando de regreso a su apartamento, con el número de Blaine guardado en su teléfono móvil y con el calor de su mano aún cosquilleando en la suya, Kurt pensaba que Blaine era exactamente la persona que había estado esperando cuando él todavía estaba en Lima, un niño soñando con un novio amable y cariñoso.

Aunque sabía que no era prudente enamorarse de alguien que acababa de conocer, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había pasado todo el viaje en el tren sonriendo hacia los túneles a través de las ventanas, con la esperanza de encontrarse con Blaine en el campus al siguiente día.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Blaine despertó cuando su alarma interrumpió sus sueños. Durante un rato permaneció allí, mirando al techo y recordando la tarde anterior: la forma en que la luz gris acarició el hermoso rostro de Kurt, la musicalidad de su voz, la incertidumbre que se había apoderado de sus palabras cuando estaban hablando de música y viejos sueños.

Nunca había sido bueno cuando se trataba de romance. Había dos eventos que avalaban su teoría:

1) El intento fallido de la serenata que le dió al gerente de GAP con quien tuvo un flechazo.

2) El intento de construir una relación con Sebastian, cuando él no quería nada más que un juguete para divertirse...

Pero cuando miró a Kurt todo hermoso, frágil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo, algo que ya había sentido dentro de él, pero que creía olvidado, regresó de golpe a su vida: Esa llama romántica que lo había hecho empezar a fantasear con novios dulces y encantadores cuando tenía apenas trece años, descubriendo que quería un príncipe y no una princesa.

Probablemente era estúpido sentirse de esta manera y pensar esa clase de cosas, porque la vida le había probado a Blaine en mas de una ocasión que todo funcionaba diferente a lo que algunos escribían en libros o ponían en películas. La vida estaba llena de padres que no sabían cómo comportarse con su hijo... La vida estaba llena de acosadores que estrujaban sus huesos bajo sus zapatos, simplemente porque él era diferente... Pero también la vida estaba llena de música, Nueva York y ahora... llena de Kurt.

La vida podía ser construida a base de sueños que se hacen realidad. A pesar de todo lo que ya había vivido a sus diecinueve años, Blaine siempre había creído en eso, y siempre lo haría, porque era algo lindo a lo que aferrarse cuando las olas era demasiado salvajes y la oscuridad demasiado profunda.

Se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que Kurt había reaccionado ante la mención de sus sueños de la infancia, y se preguntaba si Kurt también se había sentido perdido sin una luz que lo guiara. Blaine tontamente tenía la esperanza de poder convertirse en su luz algún día.

Si ahora sentía un nuevo calor y de pronto su vida parecia aún más brillante que de costumbre mientras se abría paso hacia el campus, Blaine sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo. No podía ser otra cosa mas que un par de ojos azul celeste.

**- K & B + B & K -**

Kurt era fácil de detectar, sentado en una banca en la cafetería, con un cuaderno de bocetos posado sobre sus rodillas. Probablemente estaba dibujando algo... su lengua asomaba dulcemente entre sus dientes. Blaine sintío una especie de calor aumentar y el revoloteo de diezmil mariposas en su estómago ante esa vista. Estaba seguro de que nunca había conocido a alguien tan naturalmente sexy como Kurt. Todo, desde su blanquísima piel apenas visible bajo los puños de la camisa, hasta su cabello perfectamente peinado gritaba belleza, y era casi abrumador.

El nerviosismo se deslizó lentamente sobre él, ¿y si había juzgado mal el interés de Kurt el día anterior, porque estaba demasiado ansioso consiguiendo su atención? Blaine quería llegar a estar cerca de él. Podría hacer el ridículo si se acercaba y simplemente se sentaba a su lado, como si tuviera algún tipo de derecho de hacer eso... Estaba casi a punto de dar la vuelta y salir de ahí, cuando se acordó de las pequeñas sonrisas tímidas que Kurt le había regalado, el brillo en sus ojos cuando Blaine le había pedido su número. Así que respiró profundo, enderezó los hombros y, a pesar de las mariposas, empezó a caminar.

Kurt levantó la vista de su cuaderno cuando Blaine se detuvo frente a él; se sentía como si alguien lo hubiera clavado al piso, los tonos verdes y azules en los ojos de Kurt eran hipnotizantes.

—Hey.

La voz de Kurt sonaba un tanto entrecortada y sin aliento, y darse cuenta de que tal vez él era el responsable de ello, envió al corazón de Blaine a la locura total, sin poder hacer nada por calmarlo.

—Hola. ¿Creando?

Kurt se encogió de hombros y cerró su cuaderno de bocetos, deslizándose rápidamente hacia un lado en la banca para dejarle sitio. Blaine se sentía increíblemente feliz y agradecido por ello.

—No mucho, sólo un par de bocetos.

Blaine se dió cuenta de que añoraba el día en que Kurt confiara en él lo suficiente como para mostrarle su trabajo; tal vez en un futuro pudiera llegar a ser el chico a quien Kurt recurriera en busca de consejos. Le encantaría ser el 'quién' para Kurt, ser una constante en su vida, para apoyarlo y besarlo, haciéndolo sentir mejor cuando el mundo se inclinara hacia el lado equivocado.

Se aclaró la garganta, tomó asiento en la banca y sonrió nervioso, reprendiéndose mentalmente a sí mismo por no haber pensado acerca de cómo actuar a partir de ahí.

—Lindo corbatín, Blaine.

La sonrisa de Kurt era genuina y algo se relajó en el interior de Blaine.

—¿Te gusta? Supongo que he estado obsesionado con los corbatines desde que entendí lo que eran.

—Estar obsesionado con la moda siempre es bueno.— Nadie mejor que Kurt para saberlo.

—Lo es, y siempre he usado mis corbatines con orgullo, incluso cuando se burlaban de mí sin piedad por ello.

La sonrisa de Kurt era algo forzada y Blaine se preguntó si una vez más había dicho algo malo, él debería haberlo hecho mejor, dejando atrás ciertos recuerdos que no siempre habían sido fáciles de olvidar, y que de una u otra manera, dejaban cicatrices. Sus cicatrices estaban allí cada mañana, justo debajo de sus costillas, pero ¿dónde estaban las cicatrices de Kurt? ¿Qué tan profundas eran? Realmente debería haberlo sabido.

Durante un tiempo, Kurt permaneció en silencio, los sonidos de la cafetería los envolvía, el trinar de las tazas, voces hablando y riendo. Blaine quería tomar la mano de Kurt y acariciar suavemente sus nudillos blanco perla con el pulgar, pero no pudo; se ajustó las gafas para darse a sí mismo algo que hacer antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Lo siento, parece que siempre me las arreglo para decir lo que no.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, sus ojos muy abiertos y tan claros que parecían hechos del más fino cristal.

—No, es solo que... pensé que había dejado algunas cosas atrás ahora que estoy aquí, pero... parece que no...

Blaine lo miró, con los hombros ligeramente encorvados, con los labios apretados en una delgada línea; él no quería ser el responsable de esa mirada triste en el rostro de Kurt. Sabía que aún no se conocían, a excepción de su nombre y un par de anécdotas casuales relacionadas con la música. No deberían estar allí, de puntitas y al borde de un posible debate sobre heridas y corazones rotos, una discusión que Blaine nunca había tenido con nadie antes. Y sin embargo, allí estaban, y Blaine tenía que hacer algo al respecto, tenía que encontrar el coraje, porque este tipo de cosas no ocurrían todos los días, personas como Kurt no ocurrían todos los días.

—Ammm... ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo o algo?

Contuvo la respiración cuando Kurt preocupado mordió su labio inferior, y dejó que su mirada viajara por la ruidosa cafetería. Cuando finalmente asintió, el corazón de Blaine latió alegremente. Mientras esperaba a que Kurt recogiera sus cosas, se recordó a sí mismo que esto no era nada más que tal vez, el comienzo de una amistad, y no importaba lo hermoso que era Kurt, ni cuán rápido su sangre corriera a través de sus venas cuando él estaba cerca, eso tendría que ser suficiente.

Caminaron en silencio, con los hombros rozándose mientras se movían a través de las concurridas calles de Nueva York. Miles de palabras se amontonaban en la garganta de Blaine, sus dedos hormigueaban con la necesidad de hacer algo para arreglar eso que impedía a Kurt ser libre para construir algo nuevo.

Cuando por fin se sentaron en una banca en Washington Square, Kurt lo sorprendió siendo el primero en romper el silencio.

—No me esperaba esto.

Blaine miró a Kurt, quien mantuvo su mirada fija en la fuente que estaba frente a ellos.

—¿Qué parte no esperabas?

—La parte donde te conozco... Digo... no nos conocemos y tú aun quieres saber de mi.

El sentimiento de culpa golpeó a Blaine fríamente en su estómago; no debió haberlo presionado tanto, ¡lo sabía!, y sin embargo no había manera de que pudiera evitarlo.

—Lo siento.

Kurt se volvió hacia él, asomando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No deberías disculparte, Blaine. Es solo que... No me lo esperaba... Yo... Yo nunca había tenido a nadie que... que me quisiera conocer... realmente conocer.

Blaine asintió, porque él conocía esa sensación; de vuelta a Dalton, los Warblers habían sido sus amigos, pero había ciertas cosas que Blaine nunca se atrevió a compartir, y desde luego, nadie le pidió que rompiera esa barrera que construyó después del baile de Sadie Hawkins. Había cosas que sabía que ellos no entenderían, no porque no se preocuparan por él, sino porque no las habían vivido en carne propia.

—Lo se. Fue igual para mi, excepto quizás porque era yo el que nunca quería conocer a nadie.

Kurt inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos atentos y brillando levemente en la luz del atardecer.

—Sin embargo, pareces muy a gusto con tu pasado.

Le había costado tiempo y mucha paciencia remover los restos de miradas de desaprobación y huesos doloridos, pero Blaine siempre había sabido que tenía que hacerlo, se lo debía a sí mismo. Decidió no darles oportunidad a aquellos que le habían hecho daño. Él quería ser feliz, añoraba estar rodeado de su música y la libertad de ser él mismo. Sus manos aún estaban cubiertas por las cicatrices que había adquirido intentándolo, pero cada una de ellas había valido la pena.

—No es que esté a gusto con mi pasado, es más bien que decidí que no era lo suficientemente importante como para evitar vivr el presente, si es que tiene sentido.

Negó con la cabeza, deseando ser mejor con las palabras.

—Tiene sentido.

Blaine bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Kurt que descansaba en la banca entre ellos; se permitió cubrirla con la suya. Era suave y cálida, justo como se la había imaginado.

—Mira, Kurt. Quizás no lo ves, pero ya estás aquí. Estás en Nueva York, estás estudiando algo que amas, tienes el mundo en tus manos esperando a que le des forma.

Kurt se movió en la banca, pero no retiró su mano.

—Es que a veces pienso que algunas cosas siempre estarán dentro de mí y...

—Oh, por supuesto, pero tienes que utilizarlas para ser mejor y más fuerte, no dejes que te arrastren hacia el fondo cuando se supone que debes brillar.

Los ojos de Kurt lo miraban fijamente, seria y profundamente como dos mares azules.

—Gracias, Blaine.

Algo se encendió dentro de él, emanaba luz ante el pensamiento de que tal vez había logrado hacer algo por Kurt.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Kurt.

Se siguieron mirando fijamente hasta que las mejillas de Kurt se colorearon de un dulce tono rosado y Blaine sintió las suyas arder. Rápidamente retiró su mano y se aclaró la garganta.

—Entonces…

—¿Quieres ir por un café? También tienes que decirme cómo le haces para ser tan bueno con las palabras, y cómo le haces para escribir música."

Blaine se rió entre dientes.

—¡Claro! Y, bueno... Tengo que admitir que siempre he sentido debilidad por esos pequeños poemas que vienen impresos en las envolturas de chocolates."

La risa de Kurt sonaba perfecta y clara y se metió con facilidad en el pequeño espacio bajo el corazón de Blaine donde él guardaba los sueños más grandes, anidándose ahí, como si ese fuera su lugar.

* * *

(23:30)

_—Solo quería agradecerte una vez más por hoy; significó mucho para mi. -K_

**—Una vez mas, no tienes nada que agradecer, y se que aún no nos conocemos del todo pero, siempre estaré aquí para ti, ¿sabes? -B**

Blaine escondió su cara en la almohada, Kurt no respondía a su mensaje y pensó que tal vez lo había avergonzado.

(23:40)

_—Es extraño, pero... siento como si ya te conociera. -K_

Blaine sonrió, su estómago fue asaltado por un millar de mariposas. Nunca se había sentido así antes, tan lleno de vida y tan emocionado, y lleno de una energía totalmente cálida. Era una de las mejores sensaciones.

(23:42)

**—Igual me pasa a mi. Tal vez ambos estamos locos o quizás nos conocimos en un universo paralelo, o algo así. -B**

_—Okay, ¡definitivamente tú eres el loco aquí! -K_

**—Para que lo sepas, debería sentirme ofendido pero no lo estoy, solo porque se trata de ti. -B**

_—Wow. ¡Me siento honrado! -K_

**—Bien. Pues deberías :P -B**

Blaine miró a la pantalla de su teléfono; ¿estaba Kurt _coqueteando_ con él? Era casi irreal pensar que alguien como Kurt, hermoso, talentoso y dulce pudiera estar interesado en él. Ciertamente, no podía negar las chispas que se encendían en su interior con cada mensaje de texto, o el deseo de pasar más y más tiempo con Kurt.

(23:50)

**—Estaba pensando... y dime si estoy siendo muy molesto pero, ¿te gustaría que desayunáramos juntos mañana? -B**

Cerró sus ojos y se obligó a relajarse; era solo una pequeña invitación a desayunar, ¿cierto? Deseaba ser mucho mejor en esto, pero todo, desde el temblor en su corazón hasta los mensajes de texto juguetones eran territorio desconocido. Con Sebastian no había sucedido nada de eso, y realmente le molestaba porque ahora sabía que no debería haber dado demasiado, añorando obtener algo más que la lujuria en los ojos de Sebastián. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza; eso ya no interesaba, lo que importaba ahora era el presente y el hecho de que nadie podía arrebatarle la oportunidad de ser feliz con Kurt.

(23:55)

_—Me encantaría ;) -K_

**—Genial! Entonces te veo mañana en la cafetería ;) -B**

_—Nos vemos mañana, Blaine. Buenas noches. xoxo -K_

**—Buenas noches, Kurt. xoxo -B**

Se quedó dormido con esos pequeños "xoxo" brillando contra sus párpados cerrados...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Kurt se dejó llevar fácilmente en su nueva vida con Blaine en ella; de alguna manera, era como volver a casa, de vuelta al lugar donde pertenecía. Sin darse cuenta, desde su llegada a Nueva York, había tratado de protegerse a sí mismo, tal vez por costumbre o tal vez por miedo, porque estaba demasiado acostumbrado a no agradarle a la gente y a ser juzgarlo. Desde luego que no iba a cambiar su naturaleza, nunca dejaría de ser quien era, él había luchado muy duro para ser así, pero eso no significaba que todo fuera fácil de sobrellevar. No lo era, sin embargo, se había agarrado en parte a la pasión que lo había llevado a la ciudad de sus sueños; y sólo una pequeña parte de él había mantenido alimentandos sus sueños recién descubiertos, pero sus sueños necesitaban más que eso. Él necesitaba más que eso.

Entonces había llegado Blaine, con sus suaves palabras de aliento y esas increíbles sonrisas contagiosas, con el hábito de tomarlo de la mano cuando las calles estaban demasiado llenas, o cuando estaba muy emocionado y quería mostrarle algo. Todo eso era nuevo para Kurt, la felicidad que lo inhundaba cuando escuchaba la risa de Blaine, la hormigueante calidez que lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza cada vez que Blaine se inclinaba demasiado cerca mientras veían algún musical, o cuando estaban de pie en un concurrido tren suburbano. Era como un zumbido suave, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, encendiendo todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Era como dar un paso fuera de un jardín y darse cuenta de que el mundo estaba esperando por él.

* * *

Debió darse cuenta desde un principio, desde que Blaine había levantado la mirada en la cafetería, y la mera vision de sus ojos habían echo estragos en su estómago, pero no lo hizo. El momento en que Kurt se dio completamente cuenta que no podía ver a Blaine solo como amigo fue en una noche a finales de Noviembre. Estaban sentados en la azotea del edificio de Blaine, acurrucados entre mantas de lana, bebiendo una copa de vino especiado que habían preparado.

Blaine estaba hablando de una historia que había soñado con escribir cuando todavía estaba en la escuela secundaria. Se trataba de un chico que vivía al borde de lo desconocido, completamente solo, sin nadie que respondiera a sus preguntas, sin nadie que le cantara o le regalara un beso. Un día, cansado de la soledad, el chico dio un paso hacia lo desconocido, y luego otro y otro, hasta que sintió que alguien tomaba su mano. A lo largo de toda la historia, él nunca vio quién era esa persona, pero podía oír una voz, cantando en voz baja para él y respondiendo a todas las preguntas que antes habían quedado sin respuesta.

—¿Esta persona también besó al chico?

Kurt miró a Blaine cuando echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó observando el cielo negro extendiéndose por encima de sus cabezas.

—Me gusta pensar que sí.

Cuando Blaine se volvió hacia él, llevaba la más tierna y hermosa sonrisa que Kurt había visto en su vida. Y en ese momento, con el aroma a canela girando a su alrededor, comprendió que lo que había empezado a sentir por Blaine no podía reducirse a una simple "amistad".

Él quería ser el único que tomara la mano de Blaine, el único que respondiera a sus preguntas y lo besara hasta el final de los tiempos.

**- K & B + B & K -**

Blaine se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer algo porque, de lo contrario, su corazón estallaría por todo lo que había sentido esa mañana de jueves de Diciembre, justo antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Kurt había estado tan estresado durante la semana anterior debido a tantos exámenes y proyectos con los que tenía que lidiar, que Blaine deseó saber qué hacer exactamente para animarlo, para ayudarlo. Al final simplemente optó por estar cerca de él el mayor tiempo posible, llamando a la puerta de Kurt casi todas las noches, con una película en una mano y en ocasiones, con comida rápida en la otra.

El día del último examen de Kurt, Blaine estaba de pie sobre el pavimento, justo frente a la entrada de TISCH, sosteniendo un ramo de rosas amarillas como si fuera un salvavidas. Había pasado al menos media hora en la florería, mirando todas esas flores, sintiéndose tan perdido que la dueña de la tienda se había apiadado de él y le había preguntado si necesitaba ayuda. Ruborizado, le había dicho que necesitaba algo para alguien especial. La mujer lo miró con una ceja levantada.

—Supongo que es para alguien que es más que un amigo, ¿cierto? —Blaine le devolvió la mirada, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios,

—Sí, definitivamente.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y Kurt salió, el corazón de Blaine se volvió completamente loco y todas las palabras se perdieron en alguna parte, arrastrado por una ola de ansiedad y deseo que se derramó a través de él.

—¡Blaine!

Pasó saliva a través del nudo en su garganta y le tendió el ramo de rosas a Kurt para que lo tomara.

—Son para ti.

Kurt parpadeó, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos muy abiertos

—Pero...

—Porque trabajaste muy duro y para recordarte que eres maravilloso, Kurt.

Blaine deseó desesperadamente que esto estuviera bien y que Kurt no pensara que había sido demasiado. Entonces, los brazos del ojiazul lo rodearon y se encontró a sí mismo presionado contra él, el dulce aroma de su colonia haciendo a todo su cuerpo vibrar.

La voz de Kurt temblaba ligeramente cuando habló.

—Gracias, Blaine. Tú eres maravilloso, siempre estando ahí para mi. Yo... nunca nadie ha hecho algo así por mi.

Con los brazos temblorosos Blaine le devolvió el abrazo, y lo único que pudo pensar fue que amaba a este chico, completamente y sin posibilidad de volver atrás.

* * *

Blaine pasó el domingo entero sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el piso de su habitación, con su guitarra en la mano y partituras arrugadas yaciendo como flores a su alrededor.

Había estado componiendo música, pensando en notas y canciones desde que podía recordar; volviendo a cuando era un niño, tratando de entenderse a sí mismo sin tener a nadie con quien hablar, esta había sido la forma más fácil. Vertiendo todo en pequeñas canciones que se cantaba a sí mismo bajo la ducha, antes de ir a la cama por la noche o mientras se vestía para ir a la escuela en la mañana. Su abuela solía decirle que la música era una parte de él, tal como había sido para su abuelo. Ella había sido la única que lo abrazó cuando anunció que se había convertido en el solista principal de los Warblers.

Cerrando los ojos, dejó que su mente fuera libre para llegar a los pequeños recuerdos de Kurt que había atesorado a través de los últimos meses: Kurt mirando con asombro en la ventana de una tienda, Kurt con la nariz blanca por la espuma de su cappuccino, Kurt riendo, Kurt girando mientras la nieve caía sobre Central Park, Kurt sentado en su cama llorando mientras veían Moulin Rouge, Kurt dibujando en su escritorio, Kurt abrazándolo.

Con cada imagen, algo dentro de Blaine se expandía y se hacía cada vez más y más grande, surgiendo como una ola. Sus dedos se movían con facilidad en los acordes, su amor por Kurt haciendo cada nota clara y nítida. Tocó y tocó hasta que la noche llegó y estaba satisfecho con lo que había creado. Ahora tenía que ser valiente y cantársela a Kurt, porque no había manera de que pudiera expresar lo que sentía con palabras, necesitaba que la música lo hiciera por él.

(22:40)

**—Sé que estarás volando a tu casa el martes por la mañana pero, ¿podríamos vernos mañana en la tarde? -B**

_—¡Claro! No me gustaría irme sin decirte adiós. ¡xoxo! -K_

Blaine acunó su teléfono cerca de su pecho... — _Por favor, nunca me digas adiós..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

Kurt bajó las escaleras de dos en dos; odiaba llegar tarde, pero meter toda la ropa que necesitaría dentro de su maleta le llevó más tiempo de lo esperado. Iba a ser su primer Año Nuevo como un neoyorquino, nunca más atado a Lima y quería lucir fabuloso. Mientras caminaba por la calle hacia la estación del tren, sus pensamientos obedientemente fueron de nueva cuenta hacia Blaine.

Siempre había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo soñando, desde que era un niño y jugaba en el jardín trasero, imaginando vivir en un castillo con un príncipe a su lado o, más tarde, soñando con el día en que su madre se despertara y estuviera allí, bella y amable como siempre. Había mantenido sus sueños cuando estaba en la secundaria, soñando con luces brillantes y carteleras teatrales, soñando con ropa fabulosa y un amor lo suficientemente grande como para dejar de preocuparse por el mundo entero.

Antes de conocer a Blaine, no se había percatado de lo mucho que había dejado de lado esos sueños, guardándolos, donde atesoraba esas cosas que eran demasiado valiosas para ver la luz, justo al lado del débil recuerdo de la sonrisa de su madre. Conocerlo también lo había llevado a revelar algunas cicatrices, y Kurt se había visto obligado a mirarlas, y aceptar que estaban allí, pero que no podían impedirle soñar mucho más allá de lo imposible.

Ahora la mayoría de sus sueños -si no es que la totalidad de ellos- parecían girar también en torno a Blaine. Había tanto pequeñas cosas, como fantasear con paseos románticos en Central Park; como cosas más grandes, como soñar con un futuro juntos, despertando al lado del otro en la mañana y besándose sobre la mesa de la cocina que habían comprados juntos.

Cuando Blaine le pidió que se vieran antes de volar a casa, Kurt no pudo negar la forma en que su corazón enloqueció y latió descontroladamente. De pie en el tren subterráneo, se aferró más firmemente al pasamanos, repitiéndose a sí mismo que no debía esperar nada. Él no debía estar esperando que algo sucediera con su amistad, y que ésta se transformara en algo más. Sin embargo, algo en su interior iba creciendo cada mañana en que Blaine le recordaba que se sabía su orden de café de memoria, con cada sonrisa tímida, con cada sueño de piel bronceada y labios suaves que lo dejaban dolorido.

Blaine le había dicho que se verían en el Obelisco de Central Park y Kurt corrió a lo largo del camino; el suelo estaba todavía cubierto de nieve aquí y allá, y reflejaba la luz anaranjada de las farolas, haciendo que pareciera como si hubiera algo oculto bajo la superficie, ardiendo suavemente. Kurt pensó que parecía un sueño, o uno de esos cuentos de hadas que su madre solía leerle por la noche antes de dormir. El corazón de Kurt golpeaba contra su pecho, lleno de deseos de ver a Blaine.

Le desagradaba la idea de no ver a Blaine durante dos semanas, igual que detestaba imaginar a Blaine pasando Navidad en su casa... solo, teniendo que enfrentar miles de horas con su padre paseando alrededor, siendo cuidadoso de no mencionar nada respecto a que su hijo era gay.

La primera vez que Blaine le habló de cómo salió del closet y de la manera en que su padre lo había tratado desde entonces, Kurt estaba enjuagando fresas para prepararle un postre a Blaine. Tal fue su molestia que las había apretado tan fuerte que terminó derramando pulpa roja en sus dedos. Había dado un pequeño gritito y Blaine se había acercado; no lo miró, pero le ayudó a limpiar sus manos. Kurt todavía podía recordar la sensación de la firmeza de los dedos de Blaine en torno a los suyos.

Ese día, Kurt le había dicho que no tenía nada de malo enojarse de vez en cuando, y que forzarse a sí mismo a ser feliz y optimista en todo momento, tarde o temprano lo agotaría. Blaine se había acercado más a él en el sofá y tomó su mano. Kurt la apretó firmemente. _Conmigo puedes ser libre y ser tú mismo, aquí estaré. Cuando no tengas fuerzas para seguir, yo sostendré tu mano y te guiaré. Cuando el mundo se ponga muy duro, te cubriré y recibiré los golpes por ti._

Kurt nunca había tenido una amistad como esta, ni siquiera con Mercedes o con Rachel en la secundaria. Nunca nadie había confiado tanto en él como para sentir la necesidad de derribar esas barreras forjadas por años de soledad.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, llegó al obelisco y se detuvo completamente... Ahí estaba él, el hombre de sus sueños.

Sentado en la cerca, guitarra en mano, Blaine lo miró y sonrió. Entonces comenzó a tocar y todo el mundo se desvaneció.

**- B & K + K & B -**

Blaine lo miró, de pie frente a él, inmerso en la blancura del parque cubierto de nieve. Lucía como una hermosa ilustración que había escapado de un libro. Era como un sueño. Y Blaine sabía que lo lamentaría por toda su vida, si no tomaba esta oportunidad, si no desnudaba su corazón por completo para Kurt... Ahora sería decisión de él, si aceptaba ese precioso regalo que Blaine le daba, o si lo rechazaba comletamente.

Había pasado todo el día trabajando en su canción; la sentía grabada en los huesos y en el corazón, junto con su amor por el hermoso hombre que estaba de pie frente a él, con labios entreabiertos y mejillas rojas. Las palabras se agitaban en su interior y, fácilmente y con gracia acariciaban su corazón antes de pasar a través de sus labios, para que el mundo escuchara, para que Kurt entendiera...

_I've been alone_  
_Surrounded by darkness_  
_I've seen how heartless_  
_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_  
_You felt like it's hopeless_  
_I'll always do my best_  
_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

_Now I know it ain't easy_  
_But it ain't hard trying_  
_Everytime I see you smiling_  
_And I feel you so close to me..._  
_And you tell me:_

_Baby, you're not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_I still have trouble_  
_I trip and stumble_  
_Trying to make sense of things sometimes..._

_I look for reasons_  
_But I don't need 'em_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_And I realize..._

_Baby, I'm not alone_  
_'Cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_  
_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

Todo era tan perfecto, tan real que tenía miedo de que fuera solo uno más de sus sueños. Esos sueños que lo dejaban dolorido al despertar.

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me_  
_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_  
_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_  
_Can keep me from lovin' you_  
_And you know it's true_  
_It don't matter what'll come to be_  
_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_  
_To make it through..._

La última nota cayó sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve y Blaine contuvo la respiración, su corazón latía fuera de ritmo, como un piano roto. Kurt se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos brillando en la luz naranja y Blaine deseó poder estar más cerca para captar si había lágrimas en ese cielo en los ojos de Kurt. Habían pasado solo unos segundos, los que Blaine sintió como una eternidad... Estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y pedir disculpas, con su corazón hundiéndose cada vez mas, cuando Kurt dio un paso hacia él y luego otro y otro, con pequeñas nubes blancas bailando frente a sus labios al respirar.

Blaine se levantó instintivamente, poniendo la guitarra a un lado. Kurt no le dio tiempo de decir nada antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, rodeando su cuello, estrechándolo. Todo dentro de Blaine colapsó en el momento en que los labios de Kurt se encontraron con los suyos.

Solo habían alientos cálidos en forma de nubes, pequeños jadeos necesitados y dedos hundiéndose en sus rizos. Sólo existía el cuerpo de Kurt presionándose contra el suyo, sintiéndolo tan increíblemente cerca pero no lo suficiente. Sólo existía su amor desbordante, ahogando todo lo demás. El aliento de Blaine se agitaba con la fuerza de tantas emociones. Su piel vibraba como un instrumento que por vez primera es tocado por las manos de un habilidoso artista...

Entonces Kurt se separó sólo un poco, respirando pesadamente; sus narices seguían rozándose y todo lo que Blaine podía ver eran los ojos azules y profundos de Kurt.

—Entonces... mmm... ¡así saben los sueños! —susurró mientras abría lentamente sus ojos para sentirse nuevamente bajo el hechizo de esa mirada azul celeste.

La sonrisa de Kurt estalló como fuegos artificiales en el pequeño espacio entre sus labios... El aliento dulce de Kurt golpeando contra sus labios lo hizo estremecerse.

—Blaine, ¡eres incorregible!

Blaine sabía que no podía seguir callando, no cuando Kurt estaba allí, tan perfecto y tan necesario como respirar, al igual que la felicidad misma. Kurt era el 'quién' en su vida, con quien siempre había soñado, a quien le había compuesto canciones incluso antes de conocerlo, el único que había llegado a conocer todo de él y no había salido corriendo. El único con el que quería compartir su futuro.

—Te amo, Kurt.

Kurt le dio un beso, largo y profundo, con el viento susurrando a través de las ramas y la nieve lanzando destellos, con sus corazones latiendo en sincronía...

—Yo también te amo, Blaine.

* * *

Caminaron de vuelta a casa de Kurt, con las manos entrelazadas, moviéndose suavemente entre sus cuerpos. Kurt hablaba y sonreía y brillaba como una estrella. Y Blaine no podía creer que todo lo que había pasado era real, y que no desaparecería a la mañana siguiente como un simple sueño. Pero no, Kurt no era un simple sueño, Kurt era el sueño que Blaine había tenido desde siempre, que ya hasta se había vuelto parte de él. Kurt era el único sueño que realmente importaba.

Kurt lo besó una y otra vez frente a su puerta. Lo besaba mientras sonreía. Lo besaba sintiéndolo puro, fuerte, cálido, suave, y Blaine pensó que podía vivir en los besos de Kurt. El tiempo se detuvo mientras ellos permanecían ahí, abrazados en el rellano de la escalera. Después de meses soñando con él, Blaine trató de memorizar la sensación de tener a Kurt en sus brazos, y el sabor de sus labios. Él sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir, porque el vuelo de Kurt salía en la mañana del día siguiente, pero no se atrevía a soltarlo.

—Sabes que no voy a desaparecer, ¿cierto?

Blaine levantó su cabeza del hombro de Kurt, acariciando la suave piel de su cuello con la punta de su nariz, para después depositar un suave beso. Lo miró.

—Lo se... es solo que...

—¿Por qué no vienes a visitarme en Lima por un par de días? Digo... solo si te viene bien...

—¡Kurt, me encantaría!

Los brazos de Kurt se sentían fuertes a su alrededor. Sorprendió a Blaine el darse cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba su abrazo para sentirse seguro y protegido, cuando por lo general era él quien apoyaba a los demás. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kurt, aspirando el aroma de su colonia y sintiendo su calor.

—Me haces tan feliz... ¡Siento como si estuviera soñando!

Kurt le besó suavemente la sien.

—Entonces, sigamos soñando hasta la eternidad.— Le dijo, para fundirse después en otro beso con sabor a siempre.

* * *

(00:01)

**—Buenas noches, bebé. Deseo que tengas dulces y maravillosos sueños. ¡Xoxo! -B**

_—¡Claro que los tendré! Después de todo, tú eres del mismo material que mis sueños... ¡Te Amo Blaine! -K_

_**—¡Te amo, Kurt! -B**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

Blaine no tiene ganas de levantarse; ama los domingos por la mañana, cuando Kurt no tiene que apresurarse para ir a trabajar y tiene tiempo para preparar el desayuno. Ama esos domingos cuando por lo general no tiene ensayos y puede acurrucarse contra Kurt, abrazándolo debajo de las sábanas todo el tiempo que quiera.

Justo ahora Kurt sigue durmiendo, con el cabello revuelto y con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Blaine lo mira y recuerda la primera mañana que despertaron juntos... piernas enredadas y brazos entrelazados en la pequeña cama de su dormitorio. Esa mañana tomaron su desayuno en una acogedora cafetería, frente a un enorme ventanal, mirando a la gente pasar bajo un pálido sol de invierno. Kurt sonrió todo el tiempo por encima de su taza de café, brillante y hermoso; sus pies tocándose bajo la mesa... En ese momento Blaine descubrió que finalmente había aprendido lo que significaba ser feliz.

Cuatro años han pasado desde esa mañana de Enero y Kurt sigue sonriéndole de la misma manera cuando se sientan en la pequeña mesa de su cocina, adormilado y lleno de amor, y Blaine sigue sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado de la Tierra. Él piensa que nunca dejará de sentirse así con Kurt a su lado, lo que significa que se sentirá así hasta el día en que muera, porque cuando él visualiza su futuro, Kurt siempre está ahí, caminando a su lado en la mañana, dándole un beso de buenas noches y llevándole flores después de cada actuación.

...

Blaine le pidió a Kurt que vivieran juntos justo después de que ambos se graduaron de TISCH; él prácticamente había estado viviendo en la casa de Kurt, su ropa estaba colgada en el armario junto a la ropa de Kurt y sus cepillos de dientes uno al lado del otro en el lavamanos del baño, pero él quería un lugar para ellos dos, un lugar donde pudieran construir una nueva vida juntos.

Cuando reunió el valor suficiente para pedírselo, estaban sentados en una banca en Central Park bañados por el cálido sol de primavera; Kurt había dejado caer el vaso de plástico que traía en la mano y lo había abrazado con fuerza, sus labios rozando la oreja de Blaine mientras repetía "sí" una y otra vez. Blaine lo había sujetado firmemente, mientras su corazón latía alocadamente.

Fueron a buscar casa juntos, sus manos balanceándose entre sus cuerpos mientras caminaban a través de las calles repletas de paseantes que eran ajenos a la felicidad de ambos; sus esperanzas volaban alto, por encima de sus cabezas, porque el momento había llegado. El momento de dejar atrás sus años universitarios para tomar los sueños de ambos en sus manos, y transformarlos en algo maravilloso... juntos.

El día en que se mudaron a su nuevo apartamento, pequeño pero acogedor, Blaine le hizo el amor a Kurt en el pequeño colchón inflable que habían llevado con ellos. Kurt lo sostuvo firmemente contra sí, sus gemidos mezclándose y rodando sobre el piso de madera, haciendo eco contra las paredes blancas. Mientras Blaine se hundía cada vez más profundo y su amor hervía en sus venas, incendiando sus huesos, se percató de que Kurt era para él como un hermoso sueño hecho realidad. Un sueño hecho de piel pálida y suaves labios, un sueño que lo amaba, que tomaba su mano y que nunca lo dejaría ir.

Al principio solo compraron la cama y algunas cacerolas y platos, esperando poder ahorrar más dinero para comprar el resto. Comían sentados sobre cojines en el suelo y cocinaban sus alimentos en una pequeña estufa para acampar que Burt les había regalado. No parecía una casa normal, y sin embargo era perfecta. Volvían a casa buscando relajarse fundiéndose en los brazos del otro después de un largo día de trabajo. Kurt trabajaba en una cafetería y Blaine en una librería, y una vez juntos, nada más importaba.

Se bañaban juntos y Kurt dulcemente le lavaba su cabello, para después envolverse en las cálidas sábanas y quedarse dormidos, Blaine recargando su cabeza en el blanco pecho de Kurt, quien posaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Blaine; sus piernas siempre se enredaban; no era nada nuevo, pero ahora significaba mucho más porque estaban en su nuevo hogar. El lugar donde aprendían y se amaban, el lugar donde Kurt dibujaba y Blaine componía; las letras de las canciones que escribía para Kurt en pedazos de papel arrugados, ahora decoraban las paredes de su habitación.

Poco a poco ganaron dinero suficiente para empezar a comprar nuevas piezas de mobiliario, nuevas sábanas y cortinas; ellos definitivamente necesitaban cortinas. Pieza por pieza la hacían suya, pieza por pieza aprendían como comportarse alrededor del otro, incluso mejor que antes... cosas tan insignificantes como pasarle una cuchara o un vaso a Kurt sin que él se lo pidiera, o Kurt asegurándose de prepararle a Blaine su platillo favorito después de un ensayo complicado. Esas pequeñas cosas eran suficientes para que el corazón de Blaine se sintiera siempre a punto de estallar debido a la felicidad y a la gratitud que se acumulaba día a día en su interior.

Claro que también habían peleas, portazos y gritos... noches en las que Kurt dormía en el sofá y Blaine tenía la sensación de ahogarse en la inmensidad de su cama. Momentos en los que su amor era demasiado grande y pesado para reaccionar adecuadamente, cuando las palabras dolían tanto y el orgullo les impedía a sus manos alcanzarse. Después venían las horas dedicadas a conversar, mientras sus manos sostenían fuertemente una taza de café o té... Momentos de disculpas y promesas. Ellos siempre lo arreglaban y el lazo que unía sus corazones se hacía mucho más fuerte. Blaine odiaba pelear con Kurt, pero le encantaba el hecho de que a partir de todas las peleas, renacían con un conocimiento más profundo de ellos mismos, y su amor más firme que nunca. Su amor por Kurt grabado un poco más profundo en sus huesos.

...

Kurt empieza a estirarse mientras Blaine se inclina y deposita un suave beso en su frente.

—Mmm buenos días.

Blaine sonríe contra la suave piel de Kurt.

—Buenos días, amor.

Kurt abre sus maravillosos ojos gris azulado con vetas verdes que son imposibles de describir en una canción a pesar de lo mucho que Blaine lo ha intentado. Blaine se acerca más a él, hasta que cada línea y cada curva de su cuerpo encaja perfecto contra el cuerpo de Kurt.

—Eres tan hermoso cuando duermes, Kurt. Como algo que se supone que no puede estar en este planeta.

Kurt sonríe, sus mejillas se colorean y sus ojos brillan, su palma presiona suavemente la espalda baja de Blaine, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

—Bueno... el destino me ha dicho que este es mi lugar.

El corazón de Blaine revolotea como las alas de un colibrí y sonríe antes de inclinarse y depositar un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios de Kurt.

...

Kurt le hace el amor gentilmente, esta vez largo y muy lento porque tienen todo el tiempo del mundo; hoy el universo está contenido en un pequeño espacio entre sus cuerpos húmedos y la blancura de las sábanas. Blaine se siente muy apretado en su propia piel, con su pasión aumentando a fuego lento, mientras que cada célula de su cuerpo parece vibrar en sincronía con el aliento de Kurt.

Nunca se cansará de esto, de la forma en que sus cuerpos siguen llamándose mutuamente, deslizándose y entrando y volviéndose uno, una y otra vez. Nunca se cansará de la forma en que Kurt lo hace sentir... seguro y feliz, caminando y respirando a través de un sueño constante.

Kurt lo besa duro mientras alcanza el cielo y todo se desborda dentro de Blaine ante la sensación de Kurt palpitando dentro de él, una parte de él que nadie más podrá tener. Esa parte de él en la que nadie podrá estar jamás.

Pasan el resto de la mañana abrazándose, acariciándose, besándose y susurrándose planes futuros y fragmentos de canciones...

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
_I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go._  
_Just put your hand on the glass_  
_I'll be tryin' to pull you through,_  
_You just gotta be strong...*_

Cuando su estómago empieza a rezongar, Blaine se levanta de la cama y se pone unos pants y una gorra, listo para desafiar la tarde de invierno e ir a comprar un par de cappuccinos porque se les acabó el café. Kurt lo acompaña hasta la puerta y deposita un pequeño beso en sus labios.

...

Su corazón parece flotar en el interior de su pecho, lleno de amor, adoración y alegría pura y salvaje. Mientras recorre su camino hacia la cafetería más cercana, busca su móvil y empieza a escribir.

(16:00)

**—Te amo tanto que las palabras o notas nunca van a ser suficientes... -B **

_—Bien, porque no necesito palabras o notas. Simplemente te necesito a ti! (y a ese cappuccino) así que vuelve pronto! ;) ¡ya, ya, ya! :P ¡Te amo! -K_

Blaine sonríe y apresura su andar hacia la cafetería... El hombre de sus sueños está en casa. No quiere hacerlo esperar. Y él tampoco quiere ni puede esperar... Se detiene un momento y da gracias al destino por haber puesto en su camino a ese chico de ojos azules y piel pálida, aquel día en la cafetería, algunos años atrás...

¿Felicidad? sí. Desde un principio lo supo. Desde el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron supo que Kurt era su felicidad.

Continua su camino, da vuelta en la siguiente esquina, perdiéndose entre la multitud, en la ciudad donde sus sueños se hicieron realidad...

FIN

* * *

*Mirrors. Justin Timberlake


End file.
